


Where the Truth Won't Go

by galactic_roses



Series: She Has No Apprehension [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Creampie, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hickeys, Kissing, Love Bites, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Restraint Kink, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smoking, Smut, Soft Touching, Vaginal Sex, Wrist holding, and like some feelings? god forbid theres feelings involved, biting kink, i fucked up and added more plot, i guess, light pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactic_roses/pseuds/galactic_roses
Summary: Sigi arrives in Cecielle's shop with an invitation of sorts.
Relationships: Sigismund Dijkstra/Original Female Character(s)
Series: She Has No Apprehension [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936390
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Even more shameless smut!! This one gets a little more intense, so be prepared... 
> 
> Wrote in another one of my OC's here, so if plot isn't your thing, feel free to skip to the sexy parts in chapter 2 :3c

Sigismund Dijkstra was unsettled. It was a feeling he deeply disliked. He preferred his games with all the pieces standing neatly on their proper squares, with nothing uncertain or awry. His plan for Novigrad had been going smoothly until a woman had suddenly appeared on his board, and now there was a pawn he didn’t know, on a square he didn’t like. It should have been impossible for an important person to be existing right underneath his nose, eluding the range of his grasp on the city of Novigrad, but something about this woman felt important, even dangerous. All his most trusted sources had yet to find any information on her. It seemed that for all accounts, she seemed like a normal citizen, but something still wasn’t right. He had thought he had kept careful track of every piece of the game, however, he suspected that she was going to prove him wrong.

The white pawn clicked against the wooden chess board when he picked it up. Twiddling it effortlessly between his fingers, he stared down at the checkered board, his mind whirring, mentally checking a list of influential people in the city. The woman had appeared as a perfectly ordinary merchant in his mind’s list, but his puzzle still wasn’t matching together. He grimaced. 

As much as the analytical part of his mind wanted to solve the dilemma, the other part was brimming with other thoughts, thoughts of her round, pretty face, her smooth skin, the feeling of her body wrapped around him like a velvet ribbon… 

Cursing himself, he banged the pawn back down into the chess board with a thump, and it landed askew on the squares, as if it mocked him.

“I feel like I’m making a mistake,” Cecielle said. Her hands moved while she spoke, grinding herbs together in a mortar. Her companion, a tall and lanky man, hummed thoughtfully.

“Maybe you are, maybe not,” he finally said. “Of course, you can hardly be faulted for pursuing your sexual fantasies, love.”

“Well, I can be faulted if it ruins me,” she replied, then scowled and added, “not like that, you dirty bastard.”

The man laughed and took off his glasses. He had declined a proper seat, choosing to sit on the stairs instead, but he managed to look graceful anyway.

“Naughty,” he said with a grin.

“Sure, but naughty aside,” Cecielle continued, “I’m worried he’ll dig enough to find out about me—”

“Oh please, you’re too careful. He might have you watched, but what is he going to see?”

“Sometimes clients send one of their underlings to pick up their orders,” Cecielle told him. The man stood, unfurling his lanky form, swept his wavy, golden-brown hair back from slightly pointed ears, and walked over to the counter where Cecielle stood. 

“Love, you worry too much.”

“I slipped up, Sonnas,” she murmured. “Someone sent hired thugs to get rid of me when I left the bathhouse, and I used my darts to knock them out.”

“You realize you probably should’ve killed them, right?” Sonnas asked. He pulled a pipe out of his pocket and lit it with a nearby candle. Fragrant smoke filled the room.

“Yes, I do know that, I just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible in case more of them arrived. I don’t know if he actually managed to see what I did, but they could guess well enough. …You know I don’t especially like killing people when they’re unconscious.”

“You’re too soft, sweetheart,” Sonnas replied. “You’re in a cutthroat business.”

“I am not that soft, I was just… flustered.”

“Sex-addled, maybe?”

Cecielle shot him an amused but irritable look.

“I’d like to see you doing any better after being fucked senseless by Sigi Reuven,” she challenged. Raising his eyebrows, Sonnas absently ran a hand through his hair, watching Cecielle’s face.

“Not my type,” he finally said.

Cecielle stared at him for a moment, then they both broke into peals of laughter. 

“Anyway,” she gasped, regaining her breath, “do you really think it’s fine to keep doing this? Even if I do business with his competitors sometimes?”

“You really think he’ll find out?”

“Very possibly. You know what he used to be.”

“Love,” Sonnas sighed, “he’s exactly your type, and he’s intelligent to boot. He’ll be able to keep up with you. I’m sticking to my previous advice. Do what you want to do, just be careful.”

“That’s not exactly helpful,” Cecielle told him. She poured the herbal mixture in her mortar into a small jar. When her hands were free, Sonnas offered her his pipe.

“Lighten up, love, the night is young.”

The smoke was smooth and pleasant on her tongue, and one pull left her feeling lighter on her feet.

“That is very nice, is it a new blend?”

“Yes, I’ve been trying it out. Would you like some?”

They were in the process of exchanging herbal recipes when someone knocked on the shop door.

“Sorry, we’re closed,” Cecielle called. “Come back tomorrow morning.” 

“If you’re in there, you can listen to a proposition.”

Cecielle and Sonnas looked at each other. The voice unmistakably belonged to the crime lord, Sigi Reuven. 

“If you’re staying, go sit and behave,” Cecielle hissed at her friend, and went to go answer the door.

“It’s a little late for a social call,” she said, looking up into Sigi’s shadowed face. He blinked down at her, brows knitted together, and leaned on his cane.

“Are you going to make me stand out here, then?” he asked irritably. She shrugged and stood back, allowing him to squeeze past her and into the shop.

“And who are you?” 

The question was directed at Sonnas, who had obediently parked himself on the stairs. The half-elf smirked. He stretched luxuriously, then sat back, pulling expertly on his pipe while his eyes traveled over Sigi’s face.

“And here I was, thinking you owned a decent establishment, Cecielle,” he finally said. The needling tone in his voice was as clear as crystal. “I must have been mistaken.”

“Cut it out,” she replied. “If you’re gonna be rude, go upstairs.” 

Sonnas didn’t move. He continued to smoke, still watching Sigi like a snake watches a mouse.

“Don’t mind him,” Cecielle said to Sigi, returning to her seat behind the counter. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

The man sent one last glare toward Sonnas before turning his attention to her.

“I would like to request your company at the bathhouse tomorrow evening for a glass of wine and conversation, if you’re willing.”

The eloquent, courtly way in which he spoke made the hair on the back of her neck prickle. She smoothed the front of her dress.

“I suppose that would be nice,” she said casually. “Sonnas?”

“Yes?”

“Am I free tomorrow evening?”

He clearly understood the context behind her question, because he smirked and blew a stream of smoke rings before answering.

“As a bird, love,” he drawled. 

“It seems that I’m free,” she said, turning back toward Sigi, who suddenly looked calm and composed. The change was remarkable and vaguely unsettling. 

“I shall expect you at sunset, then,” he said. “Don’t be late.” 

Cecielle ignored Sonnas’ snort and leaned forward, meeting the crime lord’s eyes. 

“I have a business to run, if you hadn’t noticed,” she murmured, letting an edge creep into her voice. “I’ll be there when and only when I’ve closed up for the night.” She let her voice drop even more, though she knew Sonnas could still hear every word, and continued. 

“Yes, I enjoy some demeaning while I’m getting fucked, but that does _not_ mean you can order me around in my own shop, Sigi Reuven.”

He scowled.

“Fine. If you decide to grace me with your presence, I suppose I should be grateful for that alone,” he growled, then turned around to leave with the last word. As he crossed the threshold, Cecielle grinned suddenly, and said,

“I’ll see you tomorrow evening.”

Sigi disappeared into the night.

“That was sexy,” Sonnas said from his seat on the stairs. “You handled him much better than I thought you would.”

“I appreciate your confidence in me,” she grumbled. “Now come on, I want to know if you’ve found anything that I can use to improve my pain mix.”

Cecielle could have easily closed her shop early and arrived at the bathhouse by sunset, but she had a point to make, so it was dark when she descended the stairs outside the bathhouse and pushed the door open. 

“You’re expected,” Happen said to her as she passed by. “Go right in.”

When Cecielle entered the study, she found Sigi sitting at his desk, staring moodily at a scrambled chess board. He was dressed in his usual brightly-colored clothes, with large, sparkling rings adorning many of his fingers. Their metal and gemstones caught the light as he shifted to look at her.

“Have a seat,” he said simply. She sat across from him and glanced at the chess board. If he had been playing a game, it was not the conventional one. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, feigning sincerity. “I had some things to attend to.”

Sigi scowled. 

“You’ve made your point,” he grunted.

“Good.”

“Yes, good. I trust you’ll continue to be as honest with me as you were last night.”

Holding back a snort, Cecielle almost choked, and proceeded to cough for a moment before she could reply.

“Honesty for honesty,” she rasped. He looked at her with suspicion before reaching for the bottle on his desk and pouring them both a glass of wine. The red liquid splashed in the silence. 

Cecielle accepted a glass and swirled it thoughtfully. For a moment she wondered how obviously she could check it for poison.

“What game are you playing, Sigi?” she asked, giving the glass a sniff. The question was meant to be vague, but she had glanced at the chess board, and his gaze followed hers. 

“Chess,” he replied. “Do you play?”

“Occasionally.”

“How would you feel about a game?”

“...I think I would enjoy one.”

It took only a moment for Sigi to rearrange the board so the white pieces were in front of Cecielle.

“White moves first,” he said smoothly. It was a test. Cecielle pushed one pawn forward in the most generic starting move, aware that she was playing more than just chess. 

“Not very original,” Sigi commented. He sipped his drink, then gestured to her glass. “Try the wine, it’s a vintage.”

It smelled perfectly normal, but that didn’t mean much. 

“Poisoning you wouldn’t accomplish anything,” Sigi said, having noticed her inspection of the liquid. “At least, not yet.”

She let out a rasping laugh.

“Charming, but I don’t trust you very much,” she admitted. He watched her dip a finger in the glass and rub a droplet of the liquid onto a thin silver ring she wore on her left hand. The ring stayed cool against her skin. If the wine had been tampered with in any way, the metal would’ve grown hot. She finally sipped from the glass, using her tongue as a last resort, but nothing was off. The wine was delicious. 

“I should be insulted,” Sigi said, his voice dry, “but that was fascinating.” 

He slid a pawn forward, mirroring her first move. 

_I see_ , Cecielle thought. 

“I’m glad,” she said out loud. “I don’t want to insult, I’m merely cautious by nature.” 

Sigi guffawed.

“I’d hardly call you cautious, at least from my experience.”

“Your experience of me has hardly been conventional,” Cecielle said, making another move on the board. He raised his eyebrows, then mirrored her again.

They fell into silence, focusing on the game, neither obviously taking the offensive. Sigi continued to match her moves, apparently trying to draw her into making a rash move, but she wasn’t planning on falling for his ploy. Years of playing chess with Sonnas had allowed her to refine a strategy that would frustrate anyone who opposed her. She didn’t play to win, instead, she played her pieces into all their spots, countering Sigi’s subtle attempts to gain the upper hand, then she saw her chance. A slight smile danced around the corners of her mouth as she made her final move.

Sigi swore softly and leaned back in his chair.

“Very smooth,” he growled, his eyes glittering. Deciding that faking innocence would be the best move, Cecielle blinked at him.

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t toy with me, you played like that on purpose.”

“What’s wrong?” she asked. She leaned forward and pretended to inspect the game.

“It’s a fucking draw, you snake,” Sigi snapped. He scowled and drank from his glass, his eyes never leaving her face. Meeting his gaze, Cecielle shrugged.

“Oh well,” she said. “Maybe I can win next time.” 

She made to rearrange the board, as she always did after a game, but Sigi stopped her. 

“Don’t worry yourself with that,” he grunted. “I’ll deal with it later.”

_He wants to study my strategy,_ Cecielle thought, retrieving her hands, and she made a mental note to find a way to knock the board off his desk sometime before she left.

The creases around Sigi’s nose deepened as he watched her.

“It has come to my attention that I owe you money,” he said abruptly. That surprised her. 

“I’ve already said you don’t need—”

“To pay you?” he interrupted. “Can you really afford to give away free treatment?”

About to say that of course she could, Cecielle stopped. She had almost given him yet another clue about who she really was.

“…Of course not,” she said after a moment. “I wasn’t thinking. Thank you.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. I’ll have payment delivered to your shop for the times you’ve treated me.”

“Alright. Don’t count the first time, though, because the problem was more or less my fault.” 

She fired a mischievous smile at him across the desk, and the corner of his mouth twitched in response.

“Fine,” he grunted. They sipped their wine for another quiet moment. Finally, Cecielle was done with the tension. She brushed off the front of her dress and asked, 

“So, was this all you invited me here for?”

“I do recollect saying, ‘wine and conversation,’” Sigi replied. “Did you have something else in mind?” 

Cecielle finished her wine and stood.

“We’re in a bathhouse,” she said. “I wouldn’t say no to a bath. I worked all day today and I’m sore.” 

A wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows, but he pushed himself to his feet.

“Very well.”

The next moment was very carefully planned. Cecielle stubbed her toe on a wrinkle in the rug that had not been there before, tripping forward and trying to halt her fall by grabbing the edge of the desk, where, coincidentally, her hand landed on a corner of the chess board, tipping the board up on its edge. Chess pieces went flying. 

“Shit,” Cecielle mumbled, having sprawled onto the floor. Her fall had been a little too natural; she had managed to scrape the palm of one of her hands on the end of a nail that stuck out of the floor. Beads of blood welled up along the cut.

“Graceful,” Sigi said, an edge of bitterness to the words as limped over to where she lay. “You should have become a dancer instead of pursuing your current profession.”

Cecielle guessed that the bitterness was in response to the destruction of her cleverly crafted draw, and didn’t hold it against him. Waving him off, she hauled herself to her feet and examined her palm, noting that though the cut wasn’t bad, it still would need to be cleaned.

“I’ll meet you in the bath once I’ve dealt with this,” she said absently, and sat down to treat the wound. Sigi grunted and left the study.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time begins here

It took Cecielle only a minute to clean and bandage her palm, then she followed the crime lord out into the bathhouse. She guessed that he would have gone to the bath in the back of the room, so she headed in that direction, noting that the place was completely empty.

_Maybe he thinks this will be a more convenient time to kill me,_ she thought blithely as she pushed the carved screens aside. 

Sigi sat in the bath, scowling thoughtfully up at the ceiling. He didn’t even twitch when Cecielle closed the screen behind her and tentatively approached the side of the bath. At the sight of him like that, an irritable knot under her breastbone loosened, and she suddenly felt soft. She wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her.

“May I join you?” she asked quietly.

“Please.”

First a thump of leather then the whisper of fabric echoed around the chamber as Cecielle removed her belt and carefully undid her dress, letting it slip off her body. The sound made Sigi look over, and he watched her tie up her hair before climbing over the edge of the tub and into the water. Cecielle swallowed hard, then she followed her sudden impulse and clambered into the man’s lap, sitting sideways between his legs.

“Hello,” she said shyly, looking up into his shadowed visage. “You looked more comfortable than the bench.”

An odd expression twitched across his features. 

“Do you want me to fuck you or something?” he asked. She gasped in fake shock and covered her mouth.

“In this water? Absolutely not. Do you have any idea how unhealthy it is to— actually, no, you probably wouldn’t. Never mind.” Sighing, she leaned against his stomach, letting her head drop onto his chest. “Bath water isn’t good for fucking, for various chemical reasons. I’d rather just enjoy the bath.”

Sigi hesitated, then he seemed to give in. One of his thick arms encircled her shoulders, the other slid under her knees, and he pulled her more snuggly against his front. Once she was settled, he kept his arm around her back, and let his other hand rest on her thigh.

“You’re good at this,” Cecielle murmured. The gesture had left her a little breathless, with warmth in her body that had nothing to do with the hot water. Sigi shrugged, but he didn’t reply. They lapsed into silence.

Cecielle breathed deeply. The smell of the mineral water mixed with the faint, pleasant musk that emanated from Sigi’s skin. It filled her nose and flooded her senses, causing a pleasurable tingle to spread through her. Her thoughts wove in and out of calm and anxiety, and she wondered again if she was making a big mistake. As she worried, she felt the hand on her thigh twitch. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sight of Sigi lifting his hand and reaching toward her face. Closing her eyes, she waited for his fingertips to touch her cheek, flinching slightly when they did, but he only smoothed a lock of hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. Then the hand settled on the side of her neck. The air left her lungs.

_Fucking hell_ , she thought wildly, opening her eyes, _this is definitely a bad idea, but I don’t think I give a shit anymore._

She looked up and met the crime lord’s eyes. 

“Are you trying to kill me?” she breathed. “Cause it’s working.” 

“That wasn’t my intention,” he replied. “If I was trying, I would’ve done it by now.”

“That’s probably true. You could probably crush me without a second thought.”

“Using a blade is less messy.”

“Poison is even less messy.”

After a beat of silence, Sigi bent forward.

“Who the hell are you?” he asked. Cecielle smiled.

“An alchemist and herbalist,” she replied, and reached up to slide a hand around the back of his neck. “Poisons are part of my trade, after all.” 

“I don’t enjoy being lied to.”

“I’m not lying.”

They stared at each other for a moment. 

“Come down here,” Cecielle smiled. “You can worry about who I am later.”

She pulled him down to her and their lips met. Fire spread down her throat and she gasped against his mouth, but it wasn’t the heat or the alcohol making her head spin, it was the taste of him, a hint of the wine still lingering on his tongue. Wrapping her arm properly around his neck, she pressed herself against him and deepened the kiss. His lips were surprisingly soft and careful against hers. 

“ _Gods above_ ,” Cecielle whispered when they finally surfaced for air. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach, tickling her insides. Heat had filled her body, but she didn’t pay any attention to it, she just wanted to keep kissing him. 

After a short but desperate bid to right herself, she sat in Sigi’s lap again, straddling his legs, and managed to get both arms back around his neck. He crushed her against his front and their mouths locked together. They kissed passionately at first, then their ardor subsided and was replaced by slow, languid touches. It was as if a barrier had broken between them, and they could take all the time in the world simply to explore one another. 

Sigi’s fingers left trails of heat over her skin, skimming slowly along the curves of her hips and sides as if purely for the sensation of touch. Cecielle responded by kissing along the lines of his collarbone. She wanted to do more, but manners dictated that she ask first.

“Sigi,” she murmured, pressing her lips below his left ear, “may I leave visible marks?”

“…Why not.” 

The permission given, Cecielle set her teeth to the delicate skin on the side of the man’s neck. In moments she had left several dark hickeys there, placing them so they would be clearly visible over the collar of his doublet. When she pulled away, he bent forward, and Cecielle bared her neck to him in wordless assent. He was gentler than she had been, but more thorough, and by the time he was finished she was practically moaning for more.

“Come on,” Sigi said finally. “If I can’t fuck you here, let’s go back to my study.”

Once the door had shut behind them, Cecielle turned back to the man, wondering how he wanted to proceed, and was surprised when he scooped her into his arms and kissed her fiercely on the mouth. 

“I wanna fuck you until you can’t remember your own name,” he growled against her lips. “I want you to beg me for more every time I thrust my cock into your tight pussy.”

“Floor?” Cecielle managed breathlessly. Sigi shook his head, and carried her over to the desk, where he swept away papers and debris until there was a bare spot on its surface. Carefully, he laid her down on the shiny wood, positioning her so her ass hung slightly over the edge of the desk. She looked up at him, her wide, dark eyes full of stars.

“Tell me what you want,” he said, stroking his already stiff erection with one hand. Cecielle nodded.

“Fuck me,” she whispered. “Please?”

She was already soaking wet for him, her pussy slick and velvety soft around him as he entered her with aching slowness. Uttering a stifled oath, he grasped her hips and watched her face with a hungry glint in his eyes as he thrust again. 

Cecielle swore and grabbed the edge of the desk to steady herself. She had been dreaming of this feeling, this man, since she had last seen him. Now, she prayed to gods she didn’t believe in as pleasure began to swamp her mind and body. 

“Sigi,” she moaned. “Just a little more…”

He obliged her, and watched as she dissolved into bliss beneath him. Once she had regained her breath, she reached up toward him with an unspoken demand, and he bent over her, sliding one hand around her side and gripping the far edge of the desk with the other. 

“You’re a needy wench, aren’t you?” he growled in her ear. His bulk pressed her against the desk, and she could hardly pull enough air into her lungs to reply. Not waiting for a response, he began to move again, driving heat into her core with steady, purposeful strokes. 

Stars burst in front of Cecielle’s eyes. It was almost too much; her ribs protested as another orgasm took her, shaking her like a leaf in a windstorm. Trying to draw breath, she found that she couldn’t reach the air.

The weak tapping of her hand on his side alerted Sigi to her problem. He hastily pushed himself upright.

“Don’t… make that… face,” Cecielle wheezed. “That was… amazing.”

Now that she could breathe again, she felt incredible. Her body blazed, nearly radiating satisfaction. Scowling, Sigi bent over her.

“Are you trying to die, woman?” he growled. “If that was too much, why didn’t you say something?”

“But I did!” she protested. “And it wasn’t too much, it was perfect.”

He stared at her, still apparently unconvinced, then he slid out of her, and helped her sit up.

“We’re moving to the floor,” he said dryly. “It’s more comfortable, anyway.”

Cecielle nodded and allowed him to lift her off the desk. She found that she could still walk, so she followed Sigi to the pile of pillows, waited for him to settle, then climbed onto his lap again.

“That’s better,” he said. He tugged her up and kissed her firmly, then gripped her waist and pushed her back down onto his cock in one swift motion.

Cecielle cried out, unable to stop herself. This position allowed him to reach even deeper inside her, caressing every inch of her pussy, and just the feeling of being completely and totally filled sent her over the edge again. This time, the climax hit her with the force of a charging bull. It knocked the wind from her already abused lungs, and she grabbed Sigi’s forearms, digging her nails in and holding on for dear life as she rode the orgasm to completion. 

“That was impressive,” Sigi drawled. He had watched the entire show with raised eyebrows. “Doesn’t that get exhausting?”

Gasping, Cecielle shook her head emphatically, and ran her hands over her face. A lock of hair had fallen out of her messy bun, and it tickled her nose. It gave her something to do while she recovered her voice. She hummed breathlessly and undid the tie that held her bun together, letting her hair fall in dark sheets around her shoulders. Seemingly entranced, Sigi reached up. He paused, then carefully ran his fingers through the silky locks before letting his hand drop back to her waist. A smile tugged at Cecielle’s lips as she tied her hair back in a bun once again, making sure that no stray locks would distract her from the task at hand.

“I’d like a few more of those,” she said finally. “Could you hold onto my wrists this time?”

Sigi blinked, frowned, then did as she asked, taking her wrists in his enormous grasp. It felt like being locked in a pair of smooth, padded iron cuffs. She flexed her hands.

“A little tighter, if you will? You wouldn’t want me wriggling out of your hold, would you?” she teased. His grip tightened, fixing her arms to her sides.

“Good,” she said with satisfaction. “Now…”

He surged beneath her, thrusting hard and fast, and she cried out again, ecstasy gripping and squeezing her entire body. She writhed in Sigi’s grip, but he held her tight. 

“Gods, please,” she cried, “please..!” 

Sigi beat a cruel, steady rhythm against the deepest part of her, unrelenting as she clenched around him repeatedly, her cries renewed with every thrust. She couldn’t think, could barely breathe. Her mind was a white blank of pure bliss. Overwhelmed, she began to float, lost in the euphoria of sex. 

A sharp pain on her neck pulled her abruptly back to the present. She opened her eyes, gasping, and realized that Sigi had shifted beneath her, sitting up so he could reach her throat with his teeth.

“Do that again,” she rasped, her voice roughened with overuse. The pain came again, sharp and beautifully clear, and she stiffened, gripped by yet another ferocious climax. 

“I won’t… be able to take… much more of this,” she panted. “I want to… feel you cum… inside me.”

“I’m close,” Sigi replied through gritted teeth. He flopped back into the pillows. “Don’t rush me, woman.”

Cecielle couldn’t help it; she let out a rasping bark of laughter.

“You should…know my name by now,” she told him, recovering her breath. “Why don’t you use it?”

He glared up at her, adjusted his grip on her wrists, and began to thrust again. Doing her best to keep her eyes on his face, she surrendered to him completely, letting him fuck her in search of his own release.

A few minutes and several orgasms later, Cecielle felt his movements become jerky. He grunted sharply, and then sat up with surprising speed, letting go of her wrists so he could wrap her in an iron embrace, crushing her against his front. He thrust into her once more and finally unraveled. Hot bursts of his release pumped into her and she moaned, the throbbing of his cock inside her forcing her aching body to climax one final time. 

One of Sigi’s hands slid up to gently cradle the back of her neck, pulling the last of her hair out of its tie and pressing her cheek against his chest. His ribs heaved. Wrapping her arms around him, Cecielle sighed, simply enjoying the feeling of him moving against her. She felt his breath ruffle her hair, then nearly jumped as he bent forward and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

When she pulled back to look up into his face, he looked sheepish, almost embarrassed. 

“Is everything alright?” she asked softly. He scowled. 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” he said grumpily. 

“Dunno. Come on, lift me up. I don’t think my legs work anymore,” Cecielle said, releasing his waist so she could reach up and stroke the side of his face. “Please?”

“You’re demanding an awful lot,” he said, but he lifted her anyway, letting his cock slide out of her, and hiked her up so she could throw her arms around his neck. She kissed him. He softened at the touch and kissed back, then murmured against her lips,

“Cecielle.”

Her breath hitched in her chest, then she chuckled.

“If you’re not careful with that I might cum again,” she said. 

“You’re a wild creature.”

“That, and I’m lucky.”

“You don’t say.”

Cecielle laughed, then a sudden yawn nearly split her jaw from her skull.

“I need to go,” she said. Sigi stiffened, but he released her from his grip, helping her stand, then also rising unsteadily to his feet.

“Do you want an escort?” he asked, a hint of sharpness accompanying the question. 

“I’ll be fine.”

“…If you insist.”

They walked silently back through the bathhouse. Cecielle accepted a towel from Sigi and wiped herself off before picking up her clothes and belt. The fabric of her dress slid unpleasantly over her sticky skin, but she needed to be clothed before she could go outside. Finally, she buckled her belt around her waist. 

“Before I forget…” she said, and undid one of the larger pockets in the leather, drawing out a small jar of pre-made herbal mixture. With Sonnas’ help, she had been able to refine her recipe even further, hopefully increasing its potency. The glass of the jar sparkled in the torchlight when she handed it to Sigi, saying,

“You know what to do. It should ease the pain.” 

“Payment will be delivered to your shop tomorrow,” he replied, accepting the jar. Cecielle shrugged, then stood on tip toe and reached up to pat him on the cheek.

“Thank you for tonight,” she said with a smile. “I very much enjoyed myself.”

“As did I. You are most welcome.”

He managed to snag her hand with his as she pulled back, and bent to kiss her fingers in an elegant gesture. 

“Goodnight,” he said, releasing her. She swallowed.

“Goodnight,” she replied, then turned and headed toward the exit. Once he heard the front door close behind her, he whistled sharply, and Happen appeared beside him.

“I want her followed,” he said. “She must arrive at her shop unharmed, then I want her watched. Make sure reports of any suspicious activity find their way to me with utmost speed.” 

“Very good,” Happen said. “Anything else?”

Sigismund Dijkstra looked down at the jar in his hand, and suddenly noticed the design that had been burned into the cork. It was a symbol he recognized from one of his books on alchemy, one that was put on only the strongest mixtures. He grimaced.

“Make sure she is paid appropriately for her work,” he said. Twirling the bottle in his fingers as he would twirl a chess piece, he turned back to the bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, remember to use the bathroom after banging
> 
> And if you enjoyed this, please leave me kudos<3


End file.
